MAD Security Cam
About A presentation of surveillance footage featuring bizarre or supernatural occurences that happen at various locations, normally during nightly closing hours. Locations *Vince Neil High School (known as Middleview High School in its first appearance) *Waldune's Grocery Mart *Kevin's House *Zoo *Mars Rover List of episodes using this segment [[Season 1|'Season 1']] *'Episode 8' - Middleview High School - The class hamster breaks out of its cage and intimidates the desks. *'Episode 11' - Vince Neil High School - The desks feed the janitor to the chalkboard. *'Episode 16' - Waldune's Grocery Mart - An employee realizes a squid was hiding in the shelves. *'Episode 22' - Waldune's Grocery Mart - Shopping carts fight. *'Episode 25' - Vince Neil High School - A skeleton comes to life and composes, he loses his head after. [[Season 2|'Season 2']] *[[Fast Hive / Minute to Flynn It|'Episode 5 (31)']] - Kevin's House - Kevin's clothes leave the drawer and sneak out of the room without waking him. *[[X Games: First Class / Criminal Minecraft|'Episode 8 (34)']] - Kevin's House - Kevin's dog and cat ballroom dance without waking him up. *[[Spy vs. Spy Kids / The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker|'Episode 13 (39)']] - Kevin's House - A monster comes out of Kevin's closet and tries to scare him but he dosen't wake up, so the monster does a hand puppet show and ends up getting scared by its own reflection. *[[FROST / Undercover Claus|'Episode 15 (41)']] - Kevin's House - Santa Claus leaves a gift for Kevin then he tries the cookies but he didn't like the way he made them, causing him to destroy the present he gave him and fly back to the North Pole. *[[Twilight: Staking Dawn / Cookie Blue|'Episode 16 (42)']] - Kevin's House - Kevin's poster comes to life and breaks the window. *[[Al Pacino and the Chipmunks / That's What Super Friends Are For|'Episode 20 (46)']] - Kevin's House - A cat tries to eat a fish, but a tentacle reaches out and grabs the cat, smashes it against the wall, and eats it. *[[Potions 11 / Moves Like Jabba|'Episode 24 (50)']] - Kevin's House - The Easter Bunny enters and begins hiding Easter eggs until Kevin's cat pounces on him and pushes him out of the window. [[Season 3|'Season 3']] *[[Hip Hop Hobbit / The Monday Project|'Episode 21 (73)']] - Zoo - A father and his son go to a hot dog cart, but a gorilla replaces the son with a monkey. *[[Twilight: Breaking Down / GOllum ON|'Episode 23 (75)']] - Zoo - A zookeeper releases a kangaroo out of its cage and dials his phone. A panda gets out of the kangaroo's pouch, gives the kangaroo a piece of bread, and runs away. The kangaroo drinks out of the pond and gets back into its cage as the zookeeper closes the cage door. [[Season 4|'Season 4']] *[[Pokémonsters, Inc. / Bane & Kate|'Episode 2 (80)']] - Zoo - One of the monkeys puts a crudely drawn picture of the zoo in front of the camera lens. Music starts playing, however the picture of the zoo falls off the camera lens and reveals that the monkeys were dancing to the music. The monkeys think that they're caught on camera as the music stops and run off. *[[Les the Miz / The Lex Factor|'Episode 4 (82)']] - Zoo - The janitor is sweeping the ground and notices a banana peel on the ground. As the janitor is about to pick up the banana peel, a cage drops down from the sky, trapping him. The monkeys start to dance around the janitor in the cage when an octopus tentacle comes out from the pond and picks up the cage. The monkeys high tail it out of the scene once again, and the janitor looks up to the octopus tentacle and points to it. *[[Star Blecch Into Dumbness / Stark Tank|'Episode 16 (94)']] - Mars Rover - On an alien planet, we see a deadly missile with a sign on it that says "DIE EARTHLINGS!!!" and we see a couple of aliens next to the missile. One of the aliens pushes a button on a remote control, which causes the missile to rumble and shake for a moment and take off. The aliens cheer happily, and all of a sudden, the missile drops down in front of them, and the sign now says "Insufficient postage," and then the missile explodes to smithereens. *[[World War ZZZ / SHAZAM! & Cat|'Episode 20 (98)']] - Mars Rover - We are on the alien planet again, and we see two aliens, but one on the left is holding a ray gun. The left alien fires the ray gun and ends up shooting a Cartoon Network satellite that crashes down on the aliens. The alien kicks the Cartoon Network satellite, which makes the screen cut to static. *[[MAD's 100th Episode Special|'Episode 22 (100)']] - Mars Rover - In a parody of 2001: A Space Odyssey, we see an alien on its home planet pushing a giant, black monolith. But when he pushes it onto the ground, it turned out to be a giant TV remote. The alien pushes one of the buttons on the giant remote to turn on a giant television set, which is showing MAD. Trivia *There have been 19 episodes of MAD that contained the MAD Security Cam segment. *In its first appearance, the high school was named Middleview High School, but all subsequent segments featuring the school have it under the name Vince Neil High School instead. *The Zoo segment from Episode 21 (73) and the Mars Rover segment from Episode 16 (94) are the only segments to take place in the daytime. *The music that plays in the last two Zoo segments is a parody of Psy's Gangnam Style. Category:Segments Category:Cartoon segments Category:Recurring Segments Category:Stop Motion Segments